sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Upsilon the Mink
Upsilon the Mink is a 20-year-old mink and is one of the friends of Sigma the Mink. Possessing the ability to manipulate and control shadows, Upsilon can bend them to create a shadow sword, which he uses primarily in his job as a knight of the castle of Gaiagon. He is voiced by good buddy Thesupernintendokid. Upsilon is a fan character belonging to SigmaAlphaThree. (REBOOT COMING SOON) Concept and Creation While currently being a fan character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Upsilon the Mink's original concept was that of being a human with the same name, in a universe not even related to the Sonic fanon, called Hyperion. This story was the same places where the name for Sigma originated. However, the idea was soon scrapped, and the first design of Upsilon as a purple mink was created. More tweaks to his design and backstory are expected to be made. History He was once a criminal in his home country, Havendisch. The living conditions of Havendisch were pretty terrible, so he became an extreme left-wing activist and used his powers to do some peaceful protesting through murals… as well as some unpeaceful protesting. He accidentally burned a whole building down (though thankfully, nobody died) and was at the center of a lot of violent riots that led to the serious injuries of hundreds. As far as his criminal record stretches, he has at most been charged with assault. He was just 14 when this all began. Havendisch is a very strict country, so he was imprisoned and set to be beheaded, but the King of Gaiagon heard of Upsilon's skill in controlling shadows. And upon visiting Upsilon while in prison, the King saw he had great potential, and was just having trouble channeling his beliefs and opinions into something non-disruptive. So, the King offered to let Upsilon live and to seal away his past criminal history for good in exchange for his servitude in Gaiagon's Royal Guard. Upsilon agreed to give his family a better life. Upsilon and his family moved to Gaiagon, and the restless wild-child Upsilon once was matured over the five years he spent there. He quickly rose through the army's ranks thanks to his intellect and skill and is now the head knight for the Royal Guard. Now he's a Gaiagon patriot, proud to be be serving the King who spared him so generously and determined to better his new home and, at some point, return to Havendisch and finish the work he started toward bettering his homeland. Just more peacefully this time around. Personality Upsilon is generally a quiet individual. His lonely upbringing molded him into the secluded person he currently is, although he doesn't mind being by himself; in some cases, he actually prefers being alone. He's more of an observer compared to others, and for this, he notices small details normal people would miss. Lately, he's been introduced to more and more people, so he's growing a bit more sociable, although it is a slow growth. Even though he doesn't say much when in larger groups of people he doesn't know too well, he is more talkative around people he is close with (for example, Sigma). When he is around friends and family, Upsilon has a lot more to say, and much to his surprise, he can be rather savvy with his words. However, he rarely shows off his charismatic side to anyone, even with his friends. Powers and Abilities Shadow Powers and other Abilities Upsilon's power to control shadows, or shadow-bending, originates from his mother's side of the family. His shadow-bending skills serve for a variety of purposes; they can be used for attacks (for example, the Shadow Overtake) as well as to disguise himself (for example, the Shadow''' Generate). In addition, Upsilon primarily uses a shadow sword in battle, which is very sharp and as such, it is able to easily slice through many solid and seemingly unbreakable objects. Upsilon is also good with hand-to-hand combat and has great agility skills. While lacking in lower-body strength, his upper-half is abnormally strong, allowing him to perform great swings with his sword and punches at various enemies. ''List of Abilities'' *'''Shadow Overtake: A move that causes a dark black mass to surround an enemy and cover them in a shroud of darkness, thus choking them. This can also be done by sending a stream of shadows directly into a person's airways, not necessarily by covering an enemy in darkness. *'Shadow Switch': He can actually turn into a shadow cast upon a wall. *'Shadow object creation': With his powers, Upsilon is able to make a wide variety of weapons and other non-weaponry objects that are made from shadow essence; a primary example of this is his shadow sword (seen above), and he is able to make a shadow shield as well, if necessary. *'Shadow riding': If necessary, Upsilon can summon a wave of shadows to form underneath his feet, move them forward and, and he can ride on them. This is mainly used as a means of fast transportation for emergencies, or for going long distances. *'Shade creation': Along with Kestrel's witch powers, Upsilon can create a small helper made from a shadow exterior and a magic core, made from an Animation spell, which brings the unliving shadowy husks to life. *'Swordsmanship': Upsilon was trained a bit to hold a broadsword as a kid by his father, and after his father's death he continued to practice this skill until he became rather knowledgeable in the art. He is very capable with his shadow sword (among other sword-like weapons he can create with shadows). *'Heightened senses at night': Due to his shadow manipulation abilities being much more powerful in the dark, Upsilon's senses, agility, speed, vigilance, and capability of controlling his powers are far stronger in the night compared to the day. *'Upper body strength': His constant training with swords and melee weapons has caused Upsilon to possess a pretty large amount of strength in his arms, which enables him to carry out forceful downwards swings on his attackers with his sword. Stats Weaknesses Since light and shadow cancel each other out, Upsilon is greatly weakened by the use of light against his shadow powers. However, this weakness can only occur when a light is directly used on him while his powers are activated, not necessarily when he's out in the open and not fighting. He also has extreme weakness in his upper body after his powers have been used for an extended time. At that point, he resorts to hard kicks to take out his enemies. His powers also need to be "recharged", or he needs a resting period right after intense, energy-draining battles. This, added with his upper-body weakness after battles, allows him to be an open target for remaining enemies. Relationships Irmia the Mink "..." Kestrel the Pika "My annoying little twat of a sister. But I love her dearly." Sigma the American Mink "A good friend of mine." Wizard Digby "Eh... in small doses, he is fine, I suppose." Seismo the Laemink "In even smaller doses, he is just barely tolerable." Ryder the Mink Upsilon and Ryder met in Gem High, and they became close friends afterward. Ryder usually hangs with Upsilon and the rest of the minks. Upsilon and Ryder are pretty close when it comes to similarities as well. Tesla Hunt the Hedgehog Tesla and Upsilon had a tight rivalry since the beginning of Gem High. They both despise each other. In Tesla Boom, there was a brief period where they worked together. Gallery Oo(2) w bg wiat hwt oooooooh harmonies... this title tho.png|2nd Design Evil dood ah i'm so scared i am shaking ahhhhh ahhhhh jesus my titles tho.png|1st design The jealousy .jpg|Upsilon feels quite left out of the love fest. Upsilon.jpg|Upsilon as a car. Thanks Alphonse!!!! I keep staring at this XD Frozen songs make Theta mad .jpg|Just stop, Upsilon. Please. Upsilooon WITH TEH BANGZ.png|What- HAPY BIRTHEN DAY KNIRO LATE OOPS.jpg|Upsilon and Theta with Kniro and Tito... KAWAII Upsilon adventre.png|Upsilon in Sonic Adventure style UPSILON THE SWIMMER MINK copy.jpg|Really Bad Sketch of Upsilon In Sonic Boom A weird upsilon icon thingy?.gif|Click it. Just click it... SCREECHES UPSILON WHAT.jpg|UPSILONIA THE REALLY CREEPY GENDERBEND MINK. HAPPY NIGHTMARES! Upsilon the anime dude not done.jpg|I just need to finish this and I'll be done drawing him for a long time, I swear! Upsilon old look or new? i really don't know anymore.png|Upsilon's old design as a human Upsilon.gif|I just love how the background for this is a snowy place! It FITS SO WELL Uoppppp LOL Upsilon outfits.png|Some Random Outfits: His normal one, his formal one (tux), and a swimsuit. Fun. Upsiliver.jpg|This is just... oh. OH. OHHHH The cold never bothered me anyway.jpg|ELSALON THE MINKSU Elsalon and Rivanna.jpg|ELSALON WITH RIVANNA Upsilon adventre frick.png|"Hello there." New Canvas.jpg|amre upsilons're very prettyre yetre!?!!? OOPS-ILON.png|OOPSILON, YOU'RE A FAILURE AT LIFE. Expanding upsilon across the screen.png|KAT CHEERED ME UP WITH THIS FANTABULOUS ADORBS ART11!!!!!!!!! he's been working out in his ice cave Internally Fangirling.jpg|pretend that old caption never existed ever Don't ask.png|My Little Uppy: Friendship is Nonexistent (BY THE WAY THIS PIC IS BEAUTIFUL OOOOOOOO) Swor d.png|This is basically what his shadow sword looks like. HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S FROM JERSEY SHORE.png|I made this little oh! back in February but I guess I forgot to upload it.. anyways it's just Upsilon looking pouty and flipping his hair Uppymoonwalk.gif|a gorgeous gif by Zy. Like.... WOW Knuckles boom upsilon what.png|HE LOOKS LIKE THE OLD SPICE GUY Boggles.JPG|The one on the left has a somewhat preview of Upsilon's new look... Frozenbagoffricks.png|A BEAUTIFUL CROSSOVER FROZEN THING BY ZY UPSILON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU.png|HIS TAIL This is nothing.png|By KAT :) :)))) Uppy redesign.png|Redesign, I know it came out really dark Creepy upsilon mask.png|hey gurl heyyyy TREVORLON.png|saucy Trevorlon is a messed up ship.png|savory yet sweet WHAT Trevorlon billboard.png|YOU KNOW YOU WANNA HONK! JUST DO IT Lsd trevorlon.png|pixel artsu by zy <333 IT'S THE TREVORLON UPRISING!!!!!1!! Youngsilon.JPG|Lol he looked like a dweeb when he was younger Oldsilon.png|Those other two were so oh! I had to block them out, I'll make a digitally colored pic later or whatever Thorn the Upsamy Crackship Baby.png|Joke Upsamy kid by Spyro. LOOK AT DEM FABULOUS BOOTS BRUH Adorkable Chibi Uppy.png|ADORABLE CHIBI UPSILON. GOOD LORD IT'S SO CUUUUTEEEEEEE UPSILON IN THE FURRY DOLLMAKER.png|Very close to his actual design, I know. I was just messin around with it... A9d5f1ffec166fccc18d914d137eef957a96493c.jpg|By Kniro... SERIOUSLY THOUGH HE LOOKS GREAT, HE'S GOT A NICE AND OVERSIZED BODY <3 The -silons.png|Different fur colors for him... you got Blondesilon (Sigma's fur), Pinksilon (Kestrel's fur), and Cyansilon (River's fur) Uguusigilon.png|lil' minisilon sittin on sigma's head by zy ;) ;))))))))) UPSILON-4TH-JULY.png|upsilon loves 'murica Newkidondablockilon.png|he looks so happy being in sigma's clothes!!!!! ^_^ OH GOD Upsilon wut r u doing.png|UPSILON IS THE ICE DAD OH MY GOD.png|"ha" RHO-DEE-OH.PNG|UPSILON AND TREVOR WEARING REALLY SUGOI BUTTCHAPS (cowboy cosplay!!!! >o<) BY KAT :) Upsilon in some styles.png|I don't know... Upsilon the New Picture Mink.png|I... don't know... When the gf dumb out.png|little practice comic page snort Preteen dork.jpg|take 13 year oldsilon also omg i need to clean his page hot danm Fruit salad.jpg|luxurious weaves inc. Shrek u.jpg|nice bodysuit inc. Upsilon Valentine.png|pop polls R U MIne.png|was testing something out for the background collab… not gonna use this coloring style lol. anyways in joy his new design open chest Silonia formal.png|totally not obsessed with her or anything… Uppy new groove.jpg|I'm so serious that this is his final design... Smaller nose inc. By dreamscapesubject 3.jpg|A bootyful drawing of a bootyful friendship by Skimill123 :D Arkanov redux.PNG|Current version YUM COMIC.jpg|SuperKamiEspeon is a cool dude Arkanov redux.PNG|His new design Upsy Colored.png|Drawing IMG 0527.jpg|AMAZING STUFF BY 1st PRINCE OF WINDS 20171211 140546.jpg|BUT WHY. THANK YOU KAMI BUT I don't deserve... UnderwoodSiblings.jpg|The Underwood siblings Upsilon Sketch.png|A torso shot Illustration12.png|"Hello" Illustration17.png|Drippin' in finesse.mov Arkawn.png|Upsilon and Dawn as teens, he’s unaware of the heartbreak he’ll soon face Illustration19.png|wh indeed Illustration20.png|so :B Illustrations.png|"ew" UppyAlt.png|On the job.mov Illustration23.png|Recline and relax Bmetoo.png|MAN'S NOT HOT long hair look Illustration214.png|Just him Untitled68-1-1 (1).png|you are now leashed tHANKS TO WINTER LOL living for it. this is a moment. Silonia2018.png|Thick girls are a boy's best friend FuccboiUp.png|サラリ－マン Upsilon Illustration24b.png|"Two fries walk down an alleyway..." I LOVE THIS.png|"Haha... I can't read." UpsilonScreenshotDone.png|ANIMU XD UpsilonHuman.png|Upsilon as a human! Trivia *Upsilon's cuffs on his jackets have faded shreds floating in mid-air. This is easily done by his shadow manipulation powers (although at first, they were in his design just for a cool effect). *Upsilon has a British accent and never uses contractions in his speech. *He has a talent for making ice sculptures. Upsilon is very secretive about his hobby, however, and has only shared information about it with only a couple of people and he keeps all his sculptures in the freezer underneath his house. *If he was a human, he'd be 6'4" (193.04 cm) and 206 lb. (93.44 kg). *He loves tea. Not bubble tea, mind you – real tea. Sometimes he puts milk in it, though. *He prefers if he's called Arkanov (ar-can-awv), but the name Upsilon has kind of stuck. *He does sometimes wear pants, but he prefers the shirt-no pants look rather than the other way around. *He has felony charges against him in his home country, Havendisch. Category:Minks Category:Males Category:Neutral